It is known that the action exerted upon the brake's lever is transmitted to a calliper acting on the disc through a hydraulic connection associated with a pump to urge the same calliper acting on the disc.
A drawback of the brake-controlling devices is due the fact that the brake pump, with relevant accessories, is applied to the handlebar, thereby constituting a separate element. This characteristic may result unsuitable owing to the fact that the handlebar has larger dimensions, the brake pump can be damaged by possible strokes, and may hurt the user in case of falls.